


The Most Beautiful of All the Angels (Remix of Sin City)

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, BAMF Charles Xavier, Charles You Slut, Dark Charles Xavier, Logan is a saint for putting up with charl, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sin City AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: Logan has killed for Charles. Logan would die for Charles. Logan sure hopes he can stop Charles getting his beautiful, brilliant, dangerous, dumb-ass self killed. Might as well have some damn fine sex in the meantime.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: X-Men Remix 2020





	The Most Beautiful of All the Angels (Remix of Sin City)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sin City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241603) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec), [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 



Chuck is in a real pissy mood. The talks with the Bratva delegation didn’t go well. Nobody got killed so it wasn’t that bad but their aims don’t align with the Xaviers’ interests. Charlie boy was his usual polite, charming self to the bitter end and Logan would bet cash money not one person in a million would have spotted how pissed he was getting, but Logan knew. Raven too, but she’s his sister. Well, half-sister. Logan feels like he’s Charles’ dog sometimes, he’s so attuned to him. A big, ugly, scarred-up dog that fawns on his master and will tear the throat out of anyone he’s pointed at. Logan’s happy with that. Charles is a good master.

They sweep down the broad, wood-panelled corridor to Charles’ suite, Charles leading, Logan following. Summers and Munoz stand guard at the double doors and throw them open as they approach. Logan reaches past Charles to open the heavy inner doors.

“I offer them the chance to be part of something big, something huge and grand and wonderful, and all they can think of are their own narrow, parochial interests,’ says Chuck.

He paces the room, ignoring Logan, dragging his fingers through his immaculate hair, turning it into a wild mess. His pale cheeks are pinking up. His blue eyes are bright with anger. He’s breathing fast. He tears off his silk tie and twists out of the jacket of his ten thousand buck suit. Something rips.

“We could be a power in the land - not the multinationals, not the government, us \- but they’re perfectly happy to remain mere criminals so long as they can make a little cash. We could be the fucking banks, but no, let’s just arse around with guns and prostitution and drugs like a bunch of pathetic, pencil-dicked wankers.”

Oh, he’s on a roll now. Logan begins methodically taking off his own clothes and draping them over a chair. He puts his gun and knives on a handy side table.

“The paucity of vision, the lack of ambition, the willingness to do the same old shit until the end of time; staggering, fucking staggering and truly depressing.”

He grabs the half full whisky decanter and hurls it at a pastoral scene. There’s an explosion of glass and alcohol and that painting’s gonna need a shitload of restoration.

“Bugger, I was rather fond of that landscape.”

His eyes flick to Logan and he stills.

“Logan, you’re naked.”

“Ten out of ten for observation, Charlie.”

“Why are you naked?”

“Jeez, thought you were smart, bub. I took my clothes off.”

Charles snorts with laughter.

“Sides, when you’re all riled up like this there’s only one thing calms you down,” says Logan.

Charles smiles. He walks up to Logan, slow, taking his time, and stops within reach.

“And what’s that?”

“My cock.”

Chuck laughs, low and dirty, and drops his gaze to Logan’s cock. He runs a fingernail down Logan’s length.

“It is a fine piece of equipment, darling.”

“It’s all yours, boss.”

“Hmm, what about the rest of you?”

He strokes Logan delicately, tenderly.

“I’m all yours, body and soul,” says Logan.

Charles presses up against him, expensive cloth on bare skin, and tangles his fingers into Logan’s hair. He pulls Logan’s head down for a bruising kiss. Logan grabs that luscious ass and squeezes and slides his tongue into Charles’ mouth. Then it’s all spit and licking and nipping and sucking until Charles shoves him off.

Logan’s hard now and wanting.

Charles looks him up and down, with a kind of cold calculation that drives Logan crazy.

“Whatever shall I do with you?”

He flicks the head of Logan’s cock, then digs his nails into Logan’s furred chest and drags them down to his groin, leaving red trails in their wake. The sliver of pain makes Logan shiver. Charles grabs his cock, tugs him to the gigantic bed like Logan’s prick’s a dog-lead and pushes him onto it. He goes to pull Charles down with him but he slaps Logan’s hands away. Logan’s a head taller than him, weighs half much again and has been a killer since he was twelve. He could snap that elegant neck with one hand or smash the fine bones of his face with a single blow, yet he’s helpless in Charles hands.

Charles peels off his shirt and trousers and socks. No underwear. Damn, the little bastard had sat there all through that meeting with his pretty cock all up against his fancy pants. Charles grabs the lube from the beside cabinet, kneels up by Logan’s head with his legs spread, slathers his fingers, leans back on one hand and reaches behind himself with the other. Chuck’s real flexible so Logan has a damn fine view of Charles’ finger disappearing into his ass. Logan slides a hand along his muscled thigh - he’s slim, but his thighs are powerful - and under his balls, desperate to get a finger in him.

Charle freezes.

“No. Be still. Watch, but don’t touch.”

His tone is commanding. He should look ridiculous - leant back, fingers up his own ass - but he doesn’t. He’s a young emperor and Logan’s his slave.

Logan obeys. Chuck takes his time, working up to getting damn near his whole hand up there. He’s sweating, gleaming drops gliding down his pale chest and sparkling in the dark curls around his lovely prick. And the noises he makes - little grunts and moans. Jesus. Logan’s gonna strain something if Charlie don’t take mercy on him soon.

Like he’s fucking psychic, Charles slips his fingers out with an obscene squelch and straddles Logan. He takes Logan in hand and positions himself, the tip of Logan’s cock just nestling in his hole. Then he pauses. He waits. He gazes down with an incalculable look. It seems like an eternity.

“Ah, cmon, please, Charlie, please, you’re killing me here.”

“And if I keep you waiting?”

“I’d wait forever for you, boss.”

With a smile like a knife, Charles sinks down on him, agonisingly slowly, impaling himself on Logan’s rock-hard cock. He gasps quietly and breathes hard and shifts until he’s fully seated. Logan moans and goes to grab Charles’ ass.

“I told you to be still. Move again and I’ll stop, finish myself off and leave you like this all night.”

Logan clamps his hands to his sides and grits his teeth. Charles gives him a long, considering look, then leans down and kisses him sweetly on the lips. He licks across Logan’s stubbled cheek to his ear and whispers:

“Good dog.”

Then he sits up, grinning from ear to ear. Little monster. Next time Chuck wants to pretend Logan’s in charge - Charles is always the boss but sometime he likes a bit of make believe - Logan’s gonna make him pay for that. Even if it is true.

Charles starts moving and Logan’s head empties of anything but heat, pressure and friction. Fuck, his insides are like hot velvet and he’s painfully beautiful; his flawless, pale body a perfect counterpoint to Logan’s scarred, ruined carcass. He wants to touch him, worship him with his hands and mouth, climb inside him and never come out, but he’s got to stay still. He can do it, sure he can, despite the way Charles is writhing above him, slowing down, speeding up, deliberately breaking his rhythm to drive Logan demented. He wants to thrust up, force himself into Charles, meld them together forever.

Logan is still.

Charles is losing his iron control now. His thighs have gotta be killing him. He’s biting down on his plush lower lip and rubbing at his dark nipples. He starts clenching on Logan as he rises and falls and that’s it, Logan’s done, he’s coming, oh, fuck, he’s coming and Charles drags it out of him, every drop.

Logan lies there like a dead thing, drenched in his own sweat and Charlie’s, while the boss of the Xavier mob arches his back and throws back his head, his hair a dark halo for the most beautiful angel of them all, pulls on his cock once, twice, and spurts all over Logan’s belly and chest. He collapses onto Logan. Fucking kid’s heavier than he looks.

Logan wraps his arms round Charles, who pushes into him like he’s trying get through Logan’s rib cage. They lie there a while in their filth. Charles lifts his head and blinks at Logan. His lower lip is bleeding a little.

“Hey, you hurt yourself, baby. Let me take care of that.”

Charles nods. Logan slips out of him - Chuck winces - and get a damp cloth from the bathroom. When he gets back, his highness is sprawled out on the bed like the debauched princeling he is. Logan cleans him up, his lip first, making sure to kiss it better - which gets him a soft smile. Logan loves him like this, fucked out and pliant, that blade-sharp, ice-cold mind in neutral for a while. It doesn’t last long.

“I’m going to make overtures to Lehnsherr.”

Logan stops petting Charles’ hair for a moment then starts up again.

Six months ago he’d stood over Charles as he held his father in his arms and watched him bleed out, surrounded by the corpses of his loyal lieutenants and foot-soldiers. Logan was supposed to protect his boss and he’d failed. The Markos had double crossed them and Shaw had made a takeover bid for all of Basin City. Well, the Markos were dead - Raven Xavier-Darkholme had made sure they died real slow - and Shaw had lost a lot of his organisation, but he was still alive and kicking. There’d been another attempt on Charles’ life a couple of months ago, but this time Logan had done his job and taken the bullet meant for his boss. The wound was about healed now.

“You know what I think about Lehnsherr,” says Logan.

“He can’t be trusted? His hatred for Shaw is so strong it makes him reckless? He wants to get into my pants? I’m well aware of all those issues, but he’d still be a valuable ally if handled right.”

Logan moves so they’re face to face, with Logan on top. He takes his weight on his elbows. Charles looks up at him with guileless blue eyes and licks his cherry lips. He’d be too pretty if it wasn’t for that lump of a nose.

“Lehnsherr’s a dangerous fucker. I know you think you can handle him, but I ain’t sure you know what you’re getting into with that bastard.”

“Yes, Lehnsherr’s dangerous. So am I. We’re not making enough progress against Shaw. I need more support.”

He flutters his eyelashes and smiles all coy and sugar-sweet.

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous? Erik’s a handsome man; tall, muscular and dangerous. Just my type.”

Logan growls, like the dog he is, and sinks his teeth into Charles’ shoulder. Charles shrieks with laughter and they’re into round two.

A week later, when Charles is sitting across a table from Lehnsherr, with Logan standing guard in the background, he remembers how neatly Charles deflected him. Of course it’s too late now. Lehnsherr’s looking at Charlie like he could eat him up and Charles has got that look like he’s gonna do something dumb and dangerous and nothing’s gonna stop him.

Logan makes eye contact with Lehnsherr and wishes him dead so hard his head aches.

Lehnsherr smiles.

Fucking shark faced bastard.

Charles is charmed.

Logan’s life is a shit-show.


End file.
